Downloadable content (Payday 2)
This article page contains all pre-released and post-released content (DLC) for PAYDAY 2 on all platforms. Tailor Pack 1 Cartel Optics Mod Pack Border Crossing Heist Border Crossing Legacy Collection all Career Criminal content, Event exclusive content, Collaborations exclusive content, Completely Overkill Pack, and h3h3 Character Pack. |PC = 1 }} Gage vs Bikers The Crimewave Collection Offshore Payday VR h3h3 Character Pack WW2 Weapon Pack Ultimate Edition Upgrade Ultimate Edition all Career Criminal content, Event exclusive content, Collaborations exclusive content and Completely Overkill Pack. |PC = 1 }} THE Most Wanted DLC Bundle! Antisphere Mask Pack Sangres Character Pack Green Bridge . }} Loading Screen Hints . }} Pen Melee Weapon Search for Kento day 6 . }} Crime Spree, Armor Skins & Screen Filters . }} Heat Street . }} April Fool Gage Russian Weapon Pack John Wick Heists Sydney Mega Mask Shadow Warrior Collaboration Year of the Fire Rooster! Scarface Heist Scarface Character Pack Stealing Xmas The 45th Mask Gage Spec Ops Pack PAYDAYCON 2016 The Fourth Annual Payday Halloween Special! John Wick Weapon Pack Panic Room . }} New Shotgun . |PC = 1 |pack = weapon }} Mutators . |info2 = The new Corpse Limit setting can be found in the Advanced Video Options menu. |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} Chains Mask Pack . |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} The Medic . |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} Hoxton Safe . |PC = 1 |pack = heist }} Concussion Grenade . |PC = 1 |pack = weapon }} Mafia Mask Pack . |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} The New Safe House . |PC = 1 |pack = feature }} New Difficulties . |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = feature }} August Event THE BIG SCORE DLC Bundle! Fable Mask Pack 4 Million?! The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack III event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} The Biker Heist Biker Character Pack The Solus Project Mask Pack Humble Mask Pack 5 Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 5 Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 4 Back to the Basics Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 3 Sydney Character Pack Dead by Daylight Mask Pack 2 The Hardcore Henry Heists Jimmy Character Pack The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack II event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} Wolf Pack Dead by Daylight Mask Pack The Goat Simulator Heist Santa's Workshop Heist The Point Break Heists Bodhi Character Pack The Third Annual Payday Halloween Special! The Dallas Heist Pack II . |note1 = This is the final part of the DLC to be released for The Dallas Heist Pack. }} The Dallas Heist Pack I The Aftershock Heist The Black Market Update The FBI Files Gage Chivalry Pack The PAYDAYCON 2015 Mask Pack Yakuza Character Pack Bobblehead DLC Gage Ninja Pack The Golden Grin Casino Heist Sokol Character Pack The Queen Mask Pack The King Mask Pack The Joker Mask Pack The Jack Mask Pack Humble Mask Pack 4 Humble Mask Pack 3 StarVR Mask Pack Hardtime Lootbag in-game cash |info1 = The Hardtime Lootbag was originally given to those who pre-ordered the PAYDAY 2: Crimewave Edition for either Xbox One or PlayStation 4. |info2 = The was later made available to purchase on either the Xbox Store or PlayStation Store for on the 2nd of September, 2015. |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = preorder }} The OVERKILL B-Sides Soundtrack The Alesso Heist The Meltdown Heist The Butcher's Western Pack The Butcher's BBQ Pack Hoxton Revenge Heist SpeedRunners The Butcher Mod Pack #2 The Car Shop Heist Bonnie Character Pack Spring Break Heist Updates The OVERKILL Pack The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack event and limited to units. |PC = 1 |pack = mask }} Jacket Character Pack |image = Jacket Character Pack.jpg |steamid = 274170 |link2 = Jacket Character Pack |link3 = http://overkillsoftware.com/games/hotlinemiami2 |character = 1 |perk = 1 |mask = 2 |secondary = 1 |melee = 1 |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = character |info1 = The Jacket Character Pack is obtained by owning Hotline Miami 2: Digital Special Edition on Steam. |info2 = Owning the Digital Special Edition also grants access to the PAYDAY 2 content tied to the standard edition of Hotline Miami 2. |note1 = Due to Hotline Miami 2 being banned in Australia, Australian players can email Overkill with proof of Australian residency to receive the respective game's exclusive content for PAYDAY 2. }} Hotline Miami Mask Pack Infamy 2.0 The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack The Bomb Heists Dragan Character Pack New Year Update Heist Bundle GOTY Edition all Career Criminal content, Humble Mask Packs, Hotline Miami exclusive content and the Alienware Alpha Mask Pack. |PC = 1 }} Gage Weapon Pack Bundle The Diamond Heist Clover Character Pack The White Xmas Heist Alienware Alpha Mauler Alienware Alpha Mask Pack Gage Historical Pack The Second Annual Payday Halloween Special! Humble Mask Pack 2 Thespian Mask Pack DLC Old Hoxton Character Pack members in the Payday 2 Steam Community Group and the Hoxton Breakout Heist DLC at the end of CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = character }} Hoxton Breakout Heist members in the Payday 2 Steam Community Group and the Old Hoxton Character Pack DLC at the end of CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = heist }} The Art Gallery Heist John Wick Character Pack members in the Payday 2 Steam Community Group during CrimeFest 2014. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |pack = character }} Hotline Miami exclusive content Hotline Miami The Heist Soundtrack The Big Fat Music Update Gage Assault Pack Gage Shotgun Pack The Ultimate Steal Edition Swag Bag Bundle The Big Bank Heist Humble Mask Pack The Shadow Raid Heist Gage Sniper Pack Gage Mod Courier The Election Day Heist The Death Wish Update Gage Weapon Pack #02 The Infamy Update Sweet Tooth Mask! A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack The Charlie Santa Heist Gage Weapon Pack #01 Armored Transport The First Annual Payday Halloween Special! Party Time The Diamond Store Heist The Official Soundtrack was originally only available to people who . It was later made available to everyone to purchase on Steam for $4.99 USD on October the 21st, 2013 to celebrate . |info2 = Allows you to use songs from DLC you do not own. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |pack = soundtrack }} Lootbag in-game cash |info1 = Initially this would also contain the White Rock and Pinecone materials, as well as the Brown / Black color. |note1 = The can still be purchased for on Console only. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |pack = preorder }} Career Criminal Content |item3 = |item4 = discount on all in-game purchases |item5 = The Guide of Bain |info1 = One BETA key code will be yours to keep while the other BETA key code will be giftable to anyone of your choosing. The codes granted access to the PAYDAY 2 BETA which was released on the 24th of July, 2013. |info2 = The Guide of Bain is a .PDF file that can be located in the games installation directory. |note1 = The in-game discount applies to all in game purchases with the exception of Masks. Materials, Patterns and Colors do however have the discount applied. |PC = 1 |XB1 = 1 |PS4 = 1 |360 = 1 |PS3 = 1 |pack = preorder }} Unreleased DLC The Collector Pack This DLC is an April Fool and was never really available. |pack = character }} Japan Pack Overkill Pack de:DLCs (PAYDAY 2) ru:DLC PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2)